A variety of air vehicle configurations are known.
For example, by way of general background, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,393 discloses a vehicle such as a missile, which includes an aerodynamically shaped missile body having a longitudinal centerline, a set of control surfaces joined to the missile body and a propulsion system operable to drive the missile body forwardly. A cylindrical rotational bearing is mounted on the missile body with its cylindrical axis parallel to the longitudinal centerline of the missile body. A flexible band wing is supported from the rotational bearing.
Further by way of general background, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,103 discloses a rotatable sleeve with attached clipped double delta shaped fins for mounting on a missile body so that the fins may achieve a position of symmetry with respect to incident air flow thereon without spinning-up.
Further by way of general background, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,426 discloses a moveable wing aircraft including a quick release, attachment mechanism for carrying the aircraft on a bomb rack or other carrier and a mechanism for deploying the moveable wing from its captive carry position to its extended free flight position are disclosed. The aircraft includes an elongate fuselage, a portion of the top surface of which is substantially flat in order to accommodate the moveable wing. The moveable wing is positionable between a captive carry position in which it is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the fuselage and an extended free flight position. The single, moveable wing is pivoted around a central point from its captive carry position to its extended free flight position such that it is substantially perpendicular to the aircraft fuselage. The quick release mechanism extends through apertures in the wing in its captive carry position and is spring biased to retract through the wing and into the aircraft fuselage when released from the bomb rack or other carrier. The deployment mechanism includes a spring loaded cable and pulley arrangement and serves to connect the moveable wing to the fuselage and to bias it from its captive carry position to its extended free flight position when activated upon release of the quick release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,182 discloses a coordinated wing and aileron mechanism especially suitable for guided missiles.
The contents of these references are incorporated herein in their entirety.